


Summer Colds

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Fever February [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [FEVER FEBRUARY - DAY 11: HOT AND COLD]It's when he sees that his student is only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and complains about the heat that he realizes he shouldn't be feeling so cold in the middle of summer.





	Summer Colds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fever February!  
> https://mugenthesickfic.tumblr.com/post/170469673461/introducing-fever-february
> 
> Oh my God, it's so laaaaaaaame  
> I'm emotionally drained from my due homeworks, so I wrote something short and uninspired to get back into the swing of things. Doesn't sound like it's working.

Man, that room sure changes temperatures _very easily_.

 

It’s a weird, weird Latin class. Well, if it wasn’t for the fact he only has one student in front of him. With her cold blue yes, Justine stares at him, waiting for the class to start. It’s their last class before the holidays, the summer holidays, and he doesn’t feel so hot. He’s even cold, you could say, which is weird because his student is only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and looks at him like he’s insane for wearing a sweater.

Honestly, what’s insane is how that region can be _that_ cold in June.

 

“Huh, so… What do you wanna do, Justine? It’s not like I have much planned,” he tells her, as a way to break the silence.

She blinks at him, as if she didn’t understand.

“I have no idea… What did you have in mind, then?”

He browses his bag, getting only a few papers and a few books out, as he looks at the paper where there’s “Latin” written somewhere on.

“It’s mostly beginner-level stuff, I’m sorry. You’ll find this boring.”

A chill goes through his spine and body. That room is really, really cold.

 

“It’s that bad?” Justine asks back.

“Do you really want to see the future and imperfect tenses again? I’m sure you already know these already.”

“You’re… not wrong.”

He wants to smash his hand onto his face.

“I should have known you were coming… You didn’t even skip the French classes! I may have something if I dig up what remains of my stuff in the teacher’s lounge, but talk about a lame class incoming.”

“At worst, we can do what you were planning to do in French class now, right? It’s not like anyone else’s going to come anyway.”

 

François sits down at the desk, facing her directly.

“Hum… I didn’t have much planned for it either, haha…”

Justine’s face deadpans immediately.

“With all due respect, did you have _anything_ planned for today?”

That’s embarrassing.

“Not really… I really thought no one was going to come. The workmates told me most of your class stopped after the class council, on Friday or on Tuesday. I thought you were going to profit off the weekend to leave the dorm too.”

“Hah, funny,” she scoffs. “The dorm isn’t open during the weekend. We weren’t joking when we said it was lame. Good riddance, by the way.”

 

He clutches his arms and rubs them, more and more furiously. He has to regain some warmth. He’s freezing his ass over there.

“Sir?”

“T-then… What about we just have a… nice talk? Clearly, we both don’t want to have that class together…”

“That’s about right…” Justine sighs. “Sir, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re cold over there, but it’s hot as hell in here.”

 

One of them is wrong, that’s for sure. He would say he’s the one wrong, especially now that…

“Sir?! Sir, you’re alright?!” she screams as he suddenly coughs harshly.

It takes a few moments for the teacher to go back to normal. Once he does, he can fully see her worried for him. Urgh, he hates that! It’s her last day of class, she’s not supposed to get worried of everything!

“Y-yeah, I’m fine… I guess I’m a little sick then, it has to be why I’ve been cold like that since I woke up…”

“Sir, with all due respect, maybe you should have stayed in bed. It’s not like you’re making an important class at the moment anyway, right?”

 

He scratches the back of his head, let out a small laugh, then a small cough. He did work a lot lately, to prepare the first-years for their second year with a neat little introductory lesson. But it’s not like he can give up on her altogether to go back home.

“Even if I could right now, Justine,” he tells her, “I can’t really do so when I have a student in class. It’s not how it works.”

“Sir. There’s fucking nobody in that school anymore. The halls are empty. The cultural space is empty. The yard is empty. There’s you, me, and some administrative staff. As long as I’m with you, and for the remaining of the classes, it’ll be alright.”

“I’m not going back home with you, Justine.”

 

She blushes instantly.

“I-I never said that!! I meant to say, we can exit the school and nobody would bat an eyelash! Well, I do have a suitcase to get back at my dorm at noon, but that’s it, really.”

“Why would we even… do that?”

Fuck. He feels a sudden rise of heat. He takes of his sweater, and adjusts his button-up shirt accordingly by opening the first button. Sweat floods his back.

“To at least buy you some medicine. You sound like you need some fever reducers, sir.”

“How do you know I have a fever?”

That really slipped out of his mouth, goddammit!

 

Justine’s face gets a shade paler.

“You’re… you’re really sick, sir…?” she mutters.

François takes off his glasses, rubs his face with his hand, and looks at her. She’s a bit too close for him to see him clearly, but that’s not that bad, really.

“I do have a tiny fever, but it’s nothing major. I’m sorry for worrying you that badly, Justine.”

“The pharmacy outing was mostly a joke, but I guess we could still go if you get worse.”

That gets a small laugh out of him, as he rubs his eyes and put his glasses back on.

“I’ll consider the suggestion, thank you… For now, we’re meant to chat a little on whatever’s on our minds, right? I promise not to pass out, if it makes anything better.”


End file.
